Underappreciated (Sonic Boom Story)
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Feeling underappreciated Amy decides to leave the team for a while and goes on one of her expeditions but while researching she gets into a spot of bother with a gang of thieves, who are aiming to steal what she has found and while fighting them off she receives some unexpected help.


**Underappreciated (Sonic Boom Story)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over Bygone Island and the glorious weather would put anyone in a good mood however one certain pink hedgehog's mood had gone from good too bad in the past few hours. "Ugh, why do I even bother!" Amy growled out as she marched into her house slamming the door behind her.

She sat down on her pink couch letting out a huff and flung her feet up on the table and titled her head back to face the ceiling and sighed loudly. "Maybe I should leave for a while, maybe go to that temple that I was researching last week. I mean it's not like I'm needed here." Amy said out loud and sat back in an upright position.

She nodded in determination and stood from her seat and went to retrieve a backpack and she proceeded to pack stuff that she thought that she would need. After a few minutes everything was packed and she grabbed her hammer and placed it into a slot in front of the backpack making it easy for her to carry.

Amy smiled as she placed the pack on her shoulders "great everything's ready, hm I wonder should I leave a note...?" She wondered to herself but shook her head "why should I? I don't think they're going to miss me."

The pink hedgehog grabbed her walking stick as she left her house and proceeded to head towards the trees. She was thankful that she remembered the skills that Stick's taught her and she was going to miss the overacting badger she wasn't mad at Sticks since she always stuck by her it was just really Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

Amy had been walking for quite a while and she looked up to see the sun beginning to set, "hm, I should probably think about setting up camp." She smiled when she spotted a river side "perfect at least I'll have some water and I can make a nice woodland salad."

The hedgehog began pitching her tent and starting a fire, then she collected her salad and some water and she settled down to eat her dinner next to the fire. As she ate she was unaware that she'd disturbed a slumbering hedgehog nestled in the tree's above her.

Red eyes opened groggily and peered down at the pink hedgehog "who dares disturb my sleep?" Muttered the hedgehog. His eyes raised at the female below him, "hm, have I seen her before?" He wondered quietly out loud to himself.

Amy had finished her dinner as the sky turned dark so she grabbed her sleeping bag and decided to have an early night so she could get up early and search for the temple she was looking for. As soon as she fell asleep Shadow had jumped down from the tree to take a closer inspection.

"Yes I vaguely recall seeing her when I fought that buffoon Sonic," Shadow mused in a whisper as he glanced at the hedgehog as she slept.

Amy stirred and Shadow stepped back "why am I wasting my time here?" He muttered as he shook his head, he then used his power to teleport away from the area.

Morning soon rose and Amy had woken up along with it, "hm, I slept pretty good I wasn't expecting that." She said as she stood up and yawned "Okay time to pack up and head on back out." She was quick to get everything together and headed back on the path she was on.

She walked through tree's, which lead to a dark cave and that came out at the entrance of the temple. Amy awed at the beauty of it. "Whoa it's more beautiful than I imagined." She breathed out as she gazed at the temple.

Some of the building had broke off and was lying in the area in front of it. Amy gazed up at it as she dropped her back beside her. The front of temple was made of pure marble and the door had gem stones embedded on the edge of it.

As the pink hedgehog examined the front of the temple she was unaware that she had been followed and was now being watched through the trees. "He,he that's her ain't it?" Whispered one of the masked hedgehogs who was orange with green eyes and had scarf over his mouth.

"It sure is, we haven't seen her in a while have we boys?" The leader of the three chuckled, he was red with blue eyes, he had a scare across his left cheek and wore a leather jacket and sunglasses on his head he also wore a scarf.

"We sure haven't I wonder what she's going to find for us today?" Questioned the other with a chuckle who was a green hedgehog with purple eyes also wearing a scarf.

"Well it better be something expensive cause we're flat broke," Stated the leader.

"Yeah and I'm starved." Said the green hedgehog holding his belly.

The orange hedgehog rolled his eyes "that's all you ever think about is food."

The leader sighed and shook his at the two as he watched Amy examine the front of the temple she seemed to be looking for a way inside "quiet you two we don't want her to spot us this early, you do remember that hammer she has right?" The leader snapped quietly as he turned to the two who were now bickering.

The two suddenly stopped with eyes widened "oh yeah I forgot about that, man she sure can swing that thing." Said the green hedgehog.

The orange hedgehog shivered in remembering his last encounter with Amy's hammer "yeah I still have the mark left from last time."

The leader nodded "well we don't a repeat of last time as soon as she opens that door we follow her inside okay?" The other two nodded and they turned back to watching Amy who had finally discovered on how to open the entrance to the temple she grabbed her backpack and had headed on into the temple.


End file.
